Young Justice:Beginnings
by IQvibe
Summary: With her parents murdered and gaining new powers, Tania has no where to go util Selena found her. Trained by Catwoman and recruited by The Light, watch as Tania becomes Batman's Double-agent for a mission that may very well be her last. And will her past relation with Robin catch up to her? RobinxOC Death note and Naruto references.
1. Chapter 1

**IQ- 23/09/13 **

**Not much changes just cleared some things up.**

BEWARE- OC character, no Canon for now

Description

5 years old-3'6"

Eyes-Purple

Hair colour-Black with yellow streak

Skin colour-Tan

Prologue

XX

I wondered where we were, Mommy and Daddy told me we were going to go somewhere fun. As I held Mommy's hand and Daddy removed his hand from my eyes, I waited for my minds to process where we were. My eyes widened when it hit me and my mouth hung open as I squealed. We were at the zoo! I hugged my Mommy and Daddy. It's been awhile since we went to zoo since Daddy always work.

I ran to the lion enclosure and started giggling at the sleeping lions. "Daddy," My daddy looked at me and smiled, "Yes Tania?"

"Why are the lions sleeping? Shouldn't they be awake since its morning?" Daddy just laughed at me. I pouted at him, "Why are you laughing Daddy? I was just asking a question."

"Daddy was just laughing because you are _so_ cute dear and to answer your question, the lions are tired." Mommy smiled as she carried me into her arms. I like Mommy's arms. They were soft and smooth. I snuggled into her neck and asked, "Mommy why are we here again?"

This time the both of them laughed, I raised my brow, "What?!"

Daddy just wiped a fake tear from his eye, "You don't really remember do you?" I scratched my head, trying to remember what today was. "Ummm..."

Mommy then continued for Daddy, "It's your birthday silly! How can you not remember this important day?" My eyes went wide. My birthday!

"No wonder we went to the zoo, but why are birthdays important Mommy?" I asked as we sat on the bench. Daddy chuckled, "Birthdays are important and special Tania. It tells us when we came to this world."

"Came to this world?" I asked, I wasn't sure what Daddy meant by that.

"Yes Tania, it's when you were born." Mommy said. I nodded my head.

"So birthdays are special to us because it tells us when were born?" Both Mommy and Daddy nodded their head but before they could say anything I saw a clown behind Mommy and Daddy and grinned.

"Mommy, Daddy there's a clown behind you." They turned their heads to see the clown but Mommy screamed and then there was a loud bang. I saw as Mommy fell on the ground. Daddy shouted and then punched the clown man but there was another bang and Daddy fell down too. There were screams and I saw people running around. I looked at Mommy and Daddy and saw red coming from their body. I saw the clown man started to laugh and took out a big red button and pressed it.

I saw a lot of people flying as red liquid coming from them. The clown man then looked at me and smiled. I felt so scared, "Mommy! Daddy!" I tried screaming for them but they didn't move. I screamed louder but the clown man was coming closer and suddenly my vision became blurry and I saw things above his head. I saw this name "Joseph Kerr?"

The clown man stopped. "How do you know my name?" I didn't reply but then I saw something, I saw Joseph falling on the ground not moving and this man in this bat suit. I closed screamed again and saw Robert still here. What was happening?

I ran, this was so confusing, everything was. I saw people names and then I realized I saw dates and there were things like, born and death beside the dates. It was hurting my head. I grabbed my orange hanky and hide in the bushes. I wrapped my hanky around my eyes and it felt better. I sat there and started crying.

Where were Mommy and Daddy?

I heard more screams and loud explosions. I covered my ears.

I don't want this.

I don't want this.

Stop.

Stop.

STOP!

XX


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't sure what happened after today. Mommy and Daddy never came back. I never felt this scared and alone in my life. All I remember was people in blue carrying me to this room. They started asking and talking to me like 'what happen', 'where are your parents', 'I'm sorry for your loss' and the next thing I told them was shocking too. I told them about my eyes. Their reactions were all different. They asked what happened to it.

My eyes were still covered by my hanky. I told them that I could see all their names, date of birth and date of death. I even told them I could see how they died. The next thing I knew was they went out of the room because the door closed. Then came another person. I could hear them gasp and a monotonous voice broke the silence.

"Hello Tania." The voice was different. It held no emotion but at the same time, it held concern. I smiled at the person. "Hello sir." The voice then asked me, "Tania, could you tell me what happened? Witnesses said you were talking to the Joker." I raised my brow at the name.

"You mean the clown man?" I heard a 'yes' from the man."He was the man who made Mommy and Daddy stop moving and His name was Joseph."

"Joseph?"

"Yes sir, his name is Joseph. I saw his name above his head."

"How do you know that Tania, do you have a power?" I nodded my head.

"Yes sir, that's the reason why I cover my eyes. It came out today, I think it allows me to see information about them." There was a slight pause and I heard the man sigh.

"May I see your eyes Tania?" I nodded in disapproval. "Sorry sir but I won't allow that. It will only show me your name."

"Do you know who I am Tania?" The man asked. I grinned at him. "You're the batman. I know your voice from the clown's death."

"Death, you meant Joker's death?" The man asked out of curiosity. 'How can she see Joker's death?'

"Yup, you killed him in this place. It's filled with machines and stuff. I saw your face and you were sad when you killed him." I answered his question. The other thing I also learned was words that I haven't learn yet like 'blood' and 'killed'. It came out slightly after I saw the red water coming out from Mommy and Daddy's body.

"Tania...can you just show me your eyes and I don't care if you see my name. Just keep it a secret alright?" Batman's voice was hesitant at first but he said he doesn't care. I took out my hanky and looked at him. My eyes shot up at his name, "Bruce Wayne?!" The Batman kept silent frowned, "So it's true, you're able to see any individual's name. What else can you see Tania."

I looked closer and I my vision changed, this time I was in this creepy place and I saw batman and this pale looking man. Batman was shot and his body turned to bones. I felt nauseas and started hyperventilating but the whole thing stopped when I found Batman shaking me lightly.

"Tania! What happened?!" I ran to him, snuggling in his chest and mumbled, "It was scary Mr. Wayne, I saw you and I saw how you died and... and it was horrible!" I choked in between my sentence. Another thing I learn about my powers is that I could say lots of hard words. I'm still not sure what my powers are but I'm afraid of it. I started crying but it died down when he started stroking my hair.

"Shh... it's ok Tania. You don't need to tell me. That's all for today Tania, put your cloth handkerchief back on your eyes." I felt calmness from his voice, it was so soothing, so nice like I was in somewhere safe. I pulled away from and rubbed my eyes and covered it with my hanky. "Mr. Wayne?"

"Yes Tania?" he replied.

"Where will I go now?" I asked while looking on the floor while my fingers twiddling each other. I felt he placed his palm on my shoulder, "Tania listen here, I need you to be strong alright, nod your head if you understand." I nodded my head. "The police will send you to an orphanage where you will be taken care." I sigh. "Does that mean I won't be able to see you again?"

"I'm sorry Tania but I have to find the Joker, he was the one responsible for your parents death."

I felt though my heart has been pierced, it hurts so much when he said my parents were no longer here in this world. "I-I understand..." I mumbled softly. I heard got to his feet, "Take care Tania. I hope we meet again."

XX

After that, he left my whole world crash, I broke down. This man... No, this creature! He was responsible for my Parents death! I'll get him soon, I swear to god. But its not my place to kill him. It was 's.

XX

Bruce POV

When I went out of the interrogation room, I heard the girl crying. I know what's like to lose parents. I sigh and went straight to the commissioner's office. As I entered the room I was greeted by the man himself. He looked up at me and rubbed his temples.

"So what you got for me Batman?" he asked from his seat. I looked at him impassively and answered his question.

"The girl's name is Tania James, parents murdered by Joker at point blank. Worst of all she saw all of it happened in _front_ of her." The commissioner eyes went wide at what I said. I continued, "That's not all. At the same time, she unlocked her meta-human abilities."

The commissioner rubbed the bridge of his nose, "From one mess to another. You have any intel on her powers?"

"She is able to see any individual's name, date of birth and date of death. Thats not all, she could see how the individual died. From what I know, she's unable to control her powers." The commissioner nodded his head, "So that's why she wore that handkerchief. It's to negate her metahuman abilities."

"Gordon, there's another reason why I want to talk to you." The commissioner looked at me.

"Another reason?" he questioned.

"Yes, I'm more worried about her mental health since she saw her parents death." I replied back.

"Hmm, you're right about that Batman. I'll see to it. In the mean time, we have leads on the Joker's whereabouts." My head perked up at the new information. "Intel said he was last seen in an abandoned warehouse back at Waterstreet." He turned around and began searching for some files, 'perfect time to leave'.

XX

Gordon POV

I turned around to search for some files and turned back only to find myself in an empty room.

"I hate when he does that." I muttered under my breath.

I looked at Tania's file, poor kid. Joker must've hit it hard on her. Just how many people must pay the price for your pleasure? I grabbed my coat and went to see Tania.

As I entered the interrogation room, my heart clenched. This girl... she's still a kid.

"Tania?" She looked up and sniffed a little. She must have been crying, "Yes?" she replied. Her voice was so raspy. "My name is Commissioner Gordon but you can call me Gordon. Is that okay with you?" I saw as she nodded her head slowly. She felt so unsecure knowing she can't see without seeing our deaths. "You can take that hanky out of your eyes, I don't mind you looking at my death."

She was hesitant as she reached for her handkerchief and took it off. She looked at me, and I smiled softly, she was looking on the floor. I frowned, she's afraid of seeing my death. "Tania, look at me. It's alright. I don't mind." She looked at me and my eyes mentally went wide at her eyes. They were beautiful. The photo evidence _did_ said she has purple eyes. Probably genetics.

As she looked at me, she stayed there for a few seconds, "You'll die peacefully." Wait did she just said I'll die peacefully? "Excuse me?" I wanted to hear it again. "You'll die peacefully." I was speechless.

"Mr Gordon?" I looked Tania.

"Yes Tania, do you need anything?" Tania shook her head, "No sir, I was just wondering. Will you find Joker?" A 5 year old asking me this question? You've got to be kidding me. I decided to change the subject, this is not good for her health.

"Tania, wanna go to the par-"

"Will you find the Joker?" Looks like I can't escape. "It depends Tania. But promise me this, don't rely on hate. I know you hate the Joker right now but please don't use your hate. It'll just hurt you."

"I...understand Mr Gordon. Batman said I'll be taken to the orphanage, so when will the caretakers pick me up?" I sighed; she's smart for this age. "They'll pick you up soon but till then take care Tania." She nodded as she covered her eyes again.

I opened up the door and left the station, I looked at the newspaper.

The Joker strikes again! Dozens killed from zoo attack

Batman... you better catch that psychopath for the kid's sake.

XX

I sighed as Mr Gordon left the room but I couldn't help but smile since I knew he'd die peacefully. My mind wondered around, I just hope that the children there won't be mean to me since you know. I'm different. You know what I mean, having the eye power and all.

_Don't rely on hate_.

Thats what he told me. Don't worry Mr Gordon, I'd rather die than relying on hate.

My musings were stopped when the door swung opened. There was and ordering voice, "Miss James, the orphanage care takers are here to pick you up." I nodded my head as the person held my hand led me to my caretakers.

"This is the child?" The voice sounded soft.

"You poor thing, come lets go back to the orphanage! The other children might like you!" said the second voice. She sounded loud and cheerful. I couldn't help but smile mentally. They led me to a car and one of them talked to me.

"Hello Tania, my name is Susan. Remember my voice if you can." I nodded slowly, "The person driving is Lucy. Lucy, say your name so she can hear you!"

"Alright alright! Hello child, my name is Lucy. What's yours?" said Lucy.

"Ta-Tania Miss Lucy." I replied softly.

"You're so cute!" Susan said as she rubbed her cheeks against mine. I couldn't help but blush.

"Alright, but back to business."

Business, what did they mean by that?

"Oh I forgot, Tania. We were told that you have 'eye' powers. So, we think that you should tell the other children that you are blind. Are you fine with that?" Susan asked.

"Yes please." A cover story huh. Not bad.

I heard giggling from Susan, "You are just to CUTEEE!"

XX

"Here we are sweetie!" exclaimed Susan as she led me to the orphanage. "You can take your hanky off if you want to see the orphanage Tania." Said Lucy from the car. I complied to her wishes, I took out my hanky and looked at the orphanage. It was big so to say, unfortunate since my vision is red, everything is red. Its gonna take a while to get used to.

"Like the place yet?" I closed my eyes at Lucy and nodded my head. I just hope the kids there will accept me.

As we walked, I covered my eyes again and I heard the door opened. I laughter, must be the children playing but it died down when I entered. I felt tension in the air. I heard whispers like,

"Is that a new girl?"

"Why are her eyes covered?"

They were asking a lot of question. I sigh mentally, I hope they like me. Those were the current thoughts in me but Lucy broke the tension. She too must've noticed my discomfort because I started to twiddle my fingers like I always do.

"Hello children, I see you're all doing well." I heard there were rounds of 'yes miss Lucy.' Susan from behind, brought me in front of Lucy. "All right kids, this is your new friend and she'll be staying with us. Her name is Tania!" came Susan's ever cheerful voice the others about me.

"Come on Tania, tell us about yourself." Whispered Susan.

"H-Hello, my name is Tania. Pleasure to meet all of you." But one of them just had to asked the obvious.

"Miss Susan, why is she wearing a handkerchief around her eyes?"

I started to tremble and my breathing started moving at a fast rate. But one of the caretaker's hand was on my arm trying to reassure me. "It's alright sweetie. You can tell them." Said Susan. I breathe in hard, alright. You can do this Tania.

"I'm blind."

I waited and, my first thought was they were going wandered to laugh at me. I was wrong though. Well, their reactions were different. I head a chorus of 'Hi!', 'Hello' and even 'Welcome to your new home.' I was caught by surprise! Never knew the kids here were this nice. But my ears caught something else. Someone was snickering and it became way louder.

"You're bringing in a crippled?!" I whimpered at that. It made me feel worse about myself. Whoever said that is gonna pay! But, being the good girl I am, I tried being nice to this 'person'. I turned my head to the source and cracked a smile.

"H-Hello, I'm Tania." I tired acting innocent hoping she'll buy it.

"Tch, just get out of sight." I heard she said that and I mistake. I feel disappointed about our encounter.

"Sorry about that sweetie, she's always like that. Ruby is the cold one in this orphanage." I heard Susan said to me, "I'm fine Miss Susan. I don't mind." I replied meekly. So your name is Ruby huh. You're in my meany list right now.

"Alright children, enough with introductions. It's getting late, go and have dinner alright!" Said Miss Lucy. I heard the footsteps scurrying to a certain area. Then I heard chairs being moved. Guess they're preparing dinner. They led me to a chair and I sat down, "Rebecca, come and help feed little Tania while Miss Susan and I help with dinner."

"Yes Miss Lucy." So she's Rebecca, she sounds sweet. I heard the sound of plates and tableware being arranged. "Hello Tania, I'm Rebecca. I'm 14, how old are you?" Rebecca asked. I couldn't but smile, she sounds cute, "Hello Rebecca, I'm 5 years old." Rebecca giggled and ruffled my hair. I pouted, she's teasing me.

This is going to be a long day.

XX

Bruce POV

Ever since Gordon told me Joker's whereabouts, I knew I just had to go there. He needs to put a stop on his actions. More and more people are dying because of his games. As I reached Waterstreet, I heard laughing from the inside. I frowned, Joker his here.

I looked from the top window and saw his goons, they were all loading their rounds. I continued my survey and something caught my eye from one of the goons. He was whole holding that looks like a BOMB!

I gritted my teeth, this maniac is planning another attack, but the question is where. I decided to make my presence known. I threw my batarang at the power generator and the lights went out. An opportunity to take out his men.

"The batman! He's here!" One of them shouted, I heard guns being loaded and I turned on my night vision. I started taking out the guys with the guns, knocking them out as quickly as I can. When the last guy was taken care of I heard laughing and the lights turn back on.

The laughing became louder and I saw the prince himself with Harley.

"Hello Bats!" He said my name with a playful wave.

"Joker." Looking at him makes me sick. Seeing his face makes me want to beat the living day lights out of him. He taken too many lives but then I remembered Tania. I cut to the chase.

"You ruined many lives today, especially a young girl's."

The Joker struck a thinking pose and grinned madly, "You mean little Tania?"

My eyes were locked on him, "How do you know her name?" How did he know? He started giggling but turned to laughter as he clutched his stomach acting though as he's out of air. Harley raised a brow, "Who's Tania Mistah J?"

"Oh puddin'. She's this cute little girl." I clenched my fist, he's messing with me.

"I said, _how do you know her name?_" My voice was deadly. I have no time for this. He just scrunched his nose in disgust. "Lighten up Bats, I have my intel in the station but that's not what you should be worrying." I frowned, "Then what is?"

His smile grew wider, "Little Tania's safety."

XX


	3. Chapter 3

XX

Bruce POV

"What do you mean Tania's safety?" He knows about Tania...

"Oh, you know I really like going to the zo-" I cut him off, "Joker! Answer me now." I had enough of this, I'm wasting my time. I ran and punched him the face. The clown crashed and skidded back to the back. Harley ran his aid and he just started laughing as he stood up.

"Relax bats, I'm not hurting her. Yet."

"Yet?" I questioned him. His mad smile grew wide.

"Well, you know what I-" He then threw some pellets to my direction. I was caught by surprise. He planned this didn't he? I fell to the ground choking, as I felt my vision getting blurry. Shit...

Joker POV

With Bats out of the picture I need to find the kid! Hahahah, they said she has some meta-human abilities that could see our deaths. I want it! With it I want to see who kills the bat!

"Come on Harley, let's find the kid before the bats wakes from his nappy." HAHAHA!

"Nighty night bats, Harley!" I called for her.

"Yes Mistah J, I'm on it!" She took out a big red button and gave it to me. I'm gonna have sooo much fun! "Fire in the Hole!" I pressed the button and the boats around the docks exploded. Good luck finding Little Tania when I have her.

Tania POV

I sigh as I rest my head on the table, dinner was great. Miss Lucy and Miss Susan made Fried rice from this country called Indonesia. It was spicy but I don't mind, at least I had something to eat. I heard the children playing in the living room and I decided to go there. As I felt the couch and sat on it, Rebecca told me most of them were still either my age or in their pre-teens like her.

She said that the orphanage was set up earlier this year and the person funding it was Bruce Wayne. Well that explains why it's big. I chuckled when I thought of 's name. I never knew he was the Batman. Most rich people were either stingy or lazy to spend their money on things like helping the need. Rebecca told me Mr Wayne was different. He always run charities and uses his wealth to help fight poverty. I smiled at that thought, I hope I could be like him.

When I stood up, someone pushed me on the floor. "Watch where you're going crippled!" I knew its Ruby. "Oops, I forgot. You can't see." I heard her laugh as she left the scene. She just wants to get under my skin, you just watch out Ruby. Like I said, you're under my meany list. I put that thought aside as I tried getting but someone helped me instead. "You alright Tania?"

I smiled, "Thank you Rebecca..." She's just too nice.

As she helped me to my feet, I yawned. Wonder what time it is, "Say Rebecca, what's the time now?"

"Its half past 8. Are you tired Tania?" I nodded my head. Well, it wasn't a lie. I _am_ tired considering what happened today. All the events, all the crying, all the bloo-STOP! I've got to stop thinking about these things.

Rebecca then carried me to the bathroom and stripped me from my clothes and undergarments. She lifted me into the tub and turned the warm water on. I relaxed as she started scrubbing my back and washed me thoroughly. After my bath, Rebecca dried me up and gave me a new set of clothes to wear.

She then carried me to a room, "This is where you'll be sleeping Tania." I nodded my head as she placed me in my bed. "Your hanky is right beside your bed alright." I nodded my head. God, this girl is so nice. I wanted to at least see her face. I slowly cracked opened my eye and gasped, she was beautiful! But It changed. I knew what was happening next, this time I was in the orphanage. I looked around and the sight blinded me. The children were on their knees hands behind their head. It was blurry... The next thing shocked me. There were people wearing CLOWN MASKS!

The Joker?!

They were all holding guns. Then I saw Rebecca, Miss Lucy and Miss Susan being kicked around by them.

"Hurry up! Where's the kid?" One of them ordered as he slammed his foot on Rebecca's face. I heard a sickening crunch which is followed by a scream.

"I-I won't tell you where Tania is!" came Rebecca's broken voice. The man then lifted his gun and then BANG.

"You!" He pointed at Miss Lucy, "Where is she?" Miss Lucy was silent, he then shot her leg and Miss Lucy screamed loud from the pain. "People, people. Just tell us where you're hiding her." There was no response.

"FINE! THEN ROT IN HELL!" Next there were screams and gunshots.

I shot up from the bed and Rebecca turned to me, "Tania what's wrong?" I looked at her. She saw my eyes. "Tania, I thought you were-" I cut her off, "Where's Miss Lucy and Miss Susan?"

"They're downstairs." I nodded my head and kissed her forehead, "Listen to me Becca, something bad will happen tomorrow. Some people will come and ask my whereabouts. You tell them I ran away okay?" Rebecca nodded dumbly, I grabbed her hands and brought in together, "Promise me you'll them I ran away?"

"I-I promise but-" I started writing things on this paper and left it on the table.

"No time Becca, I'm finding Miss Lucy and Miss Susan now. Take care alright?" I then grabbed my orange hanky but before I ran out, Rebecca grabbed my hand and place something in my pocket. I raised my brow, "For good luck and for being a strong girl." She then kissed my cheek.

"Thank you." I ran out of the room and went downstairs. All of a sudden, someone tripped me. I looked at Ruby.

"Watch you're going..." She saw my eyes, "You can see?!" I ignored her and found my caretakers cleaning the table.

"Miss Lucy, Miss Susan!" They looked at me and saw my uneasiness, "What's wrong sweetie?"

I grabbed their hands, "Listen to me, tomorrow some people will be here searching for me. If they ask you where I was, tell them I left and ran away. They'll believe you!"

Both of their mouths hung open, "Sweetie, is this regarding your abilities?"

"Yes Miss Susan but I have to leave. I should have not come here, it'll just make things worse. Take care okay? Promise to take care of the children here." They both kneeled to my eye level and hugged me.

"Alright child, but before you go, please take these." Lucy looked at Susan and they both nodded their heads and took out their necklaces. They were both circular shapes but one was black and the other was yellow.

"For Luck" said Miss Susan as she placed the yellow one.

"For strength." Miss Lucy gave a sad smile as she placed the black one.

I was speechless, they barely knew me and they gave me this. "I-I can't acce-"

"Nonsense sweetie, it's a gift from us to you. Just take good care of them for us." I wiped my tear and nodded my head, "I promise!"

They both smiled, suddenly realization hit me. I wasn't seeing their deaths!

My thoughts were hold when they took out some cash and placed it in my hand, "Eat and find a place to stay okay?"

I hugged them, "Now go!"

I tried stopping any tears from coming out as I ran out of the orphanage as I ran to Gotham night life.

XX

Normal POV with Bruce

Batman started to wake up, _How long was I out?_Batman thought as he walked past the warehouse. The entire place in flames.

"Guess the Joker must've have set it up while I was out." Muttered Batman as he limped to towards the batmobile and slumped on the side and took out his communicator. "Commissioner, get some firemen here at waterstreet. Joker set the flames." Instructed Batman as he drove back to the Batcave.

_I just hope Tania's safe._

As the dark knight entered the Batcave, Alfred was there doing his usual routine of keeping the cave in good shape but he stopped when he saw Bruce staggering out of the Batmobile. He quickly rushed to his aid with concern.

"Master Bruce, dear god. What happened to you?" He asked with concern. Bruce just nodded his head before passing out in Alfred's arms. "Let's get clean up first Master Bruce." Mumbled the butler as he helped Bruce to the infirmary and laid him on the table.

_'This is going to take awhile, considering all the soot of your suit'._Alfred thought as he hooked a breathing mask on his master to help him breathe.

XX

Normal POV with Tania

Tania was in alleyway sobbing, you see our young thief to be felt alone again. Sudden realization struck her, _Wait, how I didn't foresee their deaths?_Recounted Tania, she then decided to experiment on it. She breathed in hard and took out her orange handkerchief and look around.

Her vision was clearer but it still had a tint of red. She looked around for someone to test her powers on and saw a beggar sleeping beside the dumpster.

Name: John Lee

D.O.B: 17-2-1954

D.O.D:3-5-2011

Then something caught her eyes,

Cause of Death: Mild nutrition

_Thats new._

She focused on that and her vision changed, she saw the beggar dying from dropping dead on the concrete floor. After that, Tania found herself back at the alleyway. _So now I could choice of seeing their deaths._ She concluded as she stood up and wrapped her handkerchief around her neck, covering the necklaces.

Suddenly, she remembered about the gift from Rebecca. She took it out from her pocket and smiled warmly. _A red bracelet..._

A tear streaked down her eye as she remembered what Rebecca did of her. Even though they just met, she considered Rebecca as her friend. She put the bracelet on her left wrist and continued running.

_I swear, I'll teach those baddies a lesson when the time comes._

XX

Next Day with Tania

Tania grumbled as someone she woke her up roughly on the bench.

"Get up kid! This is not a place to sleep!" Tania glared at the man till she saw his badge and smirked, she eyed him from head to toe and saw his wallet on his pocket.

_Let's see if you're good Officer._The dual coloured hair girl put her best puppy eyes and pretended to cry. "I'm l-lost officer." She covered her eyes with her hands and saw the man's expression softened.

"Alright kid, come on. We'll find your parents." Tania followed his order and walked behind him.

She smirked at her luck and carefully reached for the wallet and successfully taking it. She looked inside and saw a considerably amount of cash and took out all the unnecessary cards and kept things such as coupons and the cash itself.

_I better run now before he knows._ Tania thought as she ran away from the officer.

"So kid, where do you stay?" no reply, "Kid?" He turned and saw she was gone and cards on the floor, he picked them up and his eyes widened. He touched his side pocket and started searching for his wallet.

_She took it!_

The officer sighed as he picked up the remaining of his wallet.

XX

Tania giggled as she recounted the money,

_He's loaded with cash. What a lucky find Tania._The young girl snickered at the thought at how dumb the officer was. She walked pass a newsstand and something caught her attention.

Joker's men attacks orphanage

_The clowns came to an orphanage earlier today and started interrogating the hostages who they threatened to kill. The hostages said that they're boss was after one of the children whom the caretakers said she ran away. Thankfully the hostages were unharmed as one of the gunmen told his followers to report back to The Joker saying that they were telling the truth._

Tania smiled as she read the paper, she has rewritten history by saving their lives. Tears welled up in her eyes, _I did it! I saved them!_

She placed the newspaper back in the stand and strolled around Gotham city. She saw a yellow hoodie and bought it with the cash she had with her.

_I need to hide my face, Its dangerous to show my face in public since Joker is after me._Tania thought as she pulled the hoodie up to cover her facial features.

While walking around the red light districts, she scrunched her nose up in disgust. The people here were just disgusting. Using women for their desires, but her musings were stopped when a group of men came to her.

"Well, well. Look like we have here. A lost lamb?" One of them chuckled.

"Hey boss, lets sell her. We'll train her real good first." Said the other. There were mummers before they nodded their heads in agreement. They went closer to Tania who snarled at them.

"Woah!" He said and grabbed her and Tania bit his hand and let her go with a 'yelp', "You little Bitch!"

Tania smirked and took out her hoodie showing her purple eyes. They stopped in their tracks with surprised faces. Tania looked at their cause of death and she frowned from the information.

Cause of death: Susanoo

_Susanoo? It sounds Japanese._ The girl thought at the weird name.

The men then rushed to her, Tania was caught by surprise and said the only thing in her mind.

"SUSANOO!" Suddenly a red ribcage surrounded her body, two of the men who ran first were screaming in pain when their body came in thing contact with the ribcage. The next thing scared the living hell out of the others, they were burning in red flames that were as pure as blood.

"Let's get outta here! She's a demon! A demon!" The leader said as the others retreated with him.

As the ribcage were gone, the fire burning the two men had ceased. They were dead.

Tania slumped to the ground burning hard and clutching her eyes.

She walked out of the district, "My powers... They're amazing."

XX

Normal POV with Bruce

Bruce frowned at the information as he read the news article archives from the batcomputer(is it right?)

_They attacked the orphanage I funded but came back empty handed, Tania should be there but why isn't she with them?_ Bruce though, he was confused. They should have killed anyone who didn't tell the truth. He scrolled closer, _so that explains..._

_The caretakers said that the gunmen found a note saying that she ran away._

"Never knew you were this smart Tania." Bruce chuckled when he read the article. Suddenly he heard the phone ringing and he picked it up, "Master Bruce, turn on the telly. There's something you should see before you go and do an investigation." Alfred said from the other end of the line.

"Will do Alfred." Replied Bruce as he placed the phone back and turned on the television.

Breaking News

_It seems that earlier today there have been an attacked. The people involved were on questioning. This is what they had to say,_

"It was horrible man! The dudes wanted to pick the kid up and suddenly this giant ribcage protected her. The two guys there burnt to death and stopped when she turned her powers off!"

"What did she looked like sir?" Asked the reporter.

"She looked like 5 maybe 6? She has black hair and this yellow streak," the motioned her yellow streak, "Worst of all, she has this weird purple eyes!"

"_So there you have it Gotham city, back to studio._"

Bruce turned the television off and sigh loudly. _Tania..._

He then went to change into his Batman alter-ego to find any leads about Tania's whereabouts.

XX

Normal POV with Tania

_I really REALLY need a place to stay right now._Tania thought after she rubbed her eyes. Her new set of abilities really hurt her eyes, so she decided to use it when her life depends on it.

"Susanoo seems to strain my eyes... I wonder what other abilities I have." She mumbled as she sat behind a building.

Tania then used her hoodie and folded it into a pillow and snuggled closer to it. So many things have changed for the young thief, from her parent's death, the eye abilities and no place to stay.

_I need a job to help me find a steady apartment to live in, an orphanage would be out of question since their searching for me there first._

XX

Normal POV with Batman

As Batman arrived at the scene, he saw the commissioner there talking with the press. The commissioner saw him and nodded, "Alright folks, I have no other things to say." Said the commissioner as he went to the batman, "You heard the news didn't you Batman?"

The dark knight nodded his head and continued with his ever monotonous voice, "Tania fits in from the witnesses' descriptions." The commissioner just rubbed the bridge of his nose, "The kid seems to have more that the death thing. Witnesses said that she unleashed this red ribcage which from this picture," He showed Batman a picture of Tania's incomplete Susanoo, "Protecting her like some kind of shield."

The commissioner continued, "She was clutching her eyes after the ribcage faded. The ribcage should be related to her eyes."

The batman scowled at the info, "Commissioner, it seems that the ability strain her eyes, do you have any leads on the Joker?"

The Commissioner just groaned, "Don't get me started, we only caught the gunmen but not him." As Gordon turned to face the Batman, he was gone. Again.

_Damn it Batman, must you always do that?_

XX

Normal POV with Catwoman

_This is the greatest day of my life, I just stole this and Bats wasn't even there!_Selena thought as she was running through Gotham night life till she heard scuffling below her. She saw a young kid walking around through the crowd and actually PICKPOCKETING!

_Selena smirked _as the kid took the latest wallet. Unfortunately, she took from someone from a gang who Selena realized. The guy and his gang shouted and chased after the kid which Selena followed after.

XX

Tania POV

I just had to steal from a gang member, I ran to the alleyway which was a dead end... I palmed at my stupidity, I turned my head and get into a simple fighting stance.

"Looks like the kid wants to fight Boss!"

I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth, I can't fight but I have susanoo with me. I sighed as I prepared Susanoo. I closed my eye but then I heard screams from them. I opened my eyes and they widened, it was a woman in a cat-like suit kicking their butts!

When she had taken care of the gang she faced me and smiled, "Looks like I found a fighter here, say kid. Let's make a deal."

My ears perked up, "Deal?"

She nodded her head, "I saw what you did earlier, trying to pickpocket those guys. What if you want to try something bigger!"

"Something bigger? Like rings and diamonds?" I wanted to try it.

She smiled, "Then be my protégé, I always wanted one." I smiled and nodded my head, I then took out my hoodie and her eyes widened, "Wow your eyes are beautiful!"

She thinks my eyes are beautiful! I grinned, "My name is Tania James!" She ruffled my hair, "Well Tania, seems like from now on your name is Tania Kyle."

I my eyes beamed at the new name. Looks like I'm getting a new life after all!

She carried me on her back as I wrapped my arms around her neck, "Let's go to my place, we'll settle the adoption papers tomorrow." I nodded my head and smelled her scent, she smells nice... like lavender as I drifted into sleep.

XX


	4. Chapter 4

-Gotham Academy-

-10 years later, 2010-

"You heard the rumours?"

"You mean the new girl?"

"I heard the new kid is a hottie."

"How'd you know it's a guy?"

Whispers filled Gotham Academy as rumours spread like wildfire about a new student coming to Gotham academy.

Richard sighed loudly as he sat in his classroom, _Wonder who's the newbie, I hope it's not another__guy._

"Dick!" Dick heard his classmate called him and turned to face him, "What?"

"Guess what, the new student is a total hottie!"

Dick raised his brow at the new information, "What do you mean a hottie. If I remembered correctly, the rumors said that the new student was a 'he' not a 'she'." Replied the 13 year old.

His classmate just grinned perversely, "Whatever dude but she's in our class."

Dick just shrugged at his classmate's attitude but stopped when the teacher came in their class.

"Alright class settle down! We have a new student who'll be joining our class today."

There were whispers when she said a about the new student coming to their class, the teacher cleared her throat to grabbed their attention and the class became deathly quiet.

"You may enter now."

The door opened and all the boys mouth hung wide opened including Dick's.

There was an 'Okay' on the other side of the door, the boys had their fingers crossed hoping she was cute.

When the door opened, all of the boys had their jaw dropped.

Literally, including Dick's.

The young girl in front of them was 5'5" tall, raven haired with a purple streak of hair, making her even more stunning. She was wearing a light blue dress and her hair hanging loosely behind her as she turned to face the class. Tania even used contacts to hide her purple eyes, changing from that purple to black. Like come on, how many people have purple eyes?

Tania didn't seem surprised though. She knew the boys would be drooling over her. It was a something normal for her.

_Her eyes are so beautiful._The young Robin thought when he recovered from the shock.

She smiled at the class, who blushed at her cuteness. "Hello there, my name is Aisilin Kyle, pleasure to meet you."

The boys sighed dreamily at her soft voice.

You see, since Selena adopted her, she told the court to change her name first name so people may not recognize her, plus forcing her to dye that yellow streak to purple and teaching her different languages and accents. Today she decided on her cute soft-spoken accent and have a go with an innocent girl attitude which was the complete opposite of her alter-ego. When Selena had been training her protégé ever since she adopted her, the girl was yet to be known by the batman or any other heroes or villains. Reason was, no one knew she had a protégé. She made sure no one knew her daughter was a thief.

Tania was brought back into reality when she saw the boys had their eyes on her, she then smirked mentally.

Boys.

She wanted to fool as many as possible. They were easy creatures to manipulate, mum taught her well on how to seduce them. Tania scanned the room and mentally licked her lips as a certain raven caught her eyes.

"Well then Aisilin, tell us your likes, dislikes, dreams."

Tania nodded her head, "As you all know, I'm Aislin. I love to draw and write and my dislikes are people who are lazy and those who don't have any goals in life. As for my dreams..." She strike a thinking pose and giggled, "I wanna be a Business woman just like my mum!" She then continued, "And if you all were wondering, I'm actually 15. I was held two years back because of my qualifications since I was home-schooled. My studies were not good enough for me to take classes in my age group."

The teacher nodded her head, "Miss Kyle, if you're done sit beside Mr Grayson. Grayson, raise your hand!"

Dick followed the teacher's orders and raised his hand, he eyed at Tania who just gave him a short wave as he waved back in response. Suddenly, he felt like there were sets of eyes on him and gulped. He turned behind and saw the boys giving him cold stares.

_Great... more enemies for me._ Dick mused sarcastically as Tania took her seat beside the raven haired boy.

Tania glanced to her side and activated her powers.

Name: Richard Grayson

You see, when Tania had been training with Selena, she learned to control more of her abilities. She also found out that she had more than just one ability, she could use her original ability, Susanoo and this prowess names Tsukiyomi. She wasn't sure why they were in a foreign language but Tania even have another ability that remained dormant in her body until she unlocked with the help of Selena's training.

It was empathy, it gives the user the ability to feel and manipulate emotions and right now she feels that the boy beside her was feeling rather embarrassed or shy.

She turned and faced Dick, "Hello Richard, pleasure to meet you."

Dick blushed at her sweet melodic voice, "Umm H-Hi, Ni-Nice to meet y-you too." The boy stuttered back.

Tania just giggled at his reaction, "You're funny!"

This made Dick's face turned all shade of red.

"Okay class settle let's start our lesson." Interrupted the teacher.

XX

_Just 5 more minutes_. Our young thief sighed softly when she glanced at the clock across the room, they were currently in science class and it was also their last period before school ends for the day.

The truth is, Tania doesn't like science. They have too many to things to memorize. She doodled on her notepad as the teacher began to do a revision on the periodic tables before the bell suddenly rang.

The teacher brought up his wrist-watch and settled his marker and book on the desk and stopped his lesson before facing his class, "Alright, I will assign partners for each of you for a science project regarding chemicals, compounds and mixtures. This project will be given to me next month. Understand?" There were groans of protest coming from the majority of the students when they heard it but at the same time, most of the boys were thinking about who would be partnering up with Tania.

As the teacher began saying their names alphabetically, Dick waited patiently for his name.

"Richard Grayson." Dick looked at his teacher and had his fingers crossed.

_Please be Aisilin Please be- wait, did I just thought about her?_

"Mr Grayson, you'll be partnered with Aisilin Kyle."

There were chorused of groans and growling from the male population of the class.

Dick winced, at the killer glares as he looked around the class. He glanced at Tania who was just smiling at him.

_At least she's my partner._ He thought as the bell rang

XX

When class ended, Tania saw Dick went out of the classroom and she followed behind him.

As Dick reached and opened his locker, Tania decided to talk with him about their science project, "Richard." Dick jumped slightly from the foreign voice and his eyes widened when he realized whose voice it was.

"Oh? Hey there Aisilin." There was a tint of red stained on his cheek.

"Umm... Richard. I was wondering if I could come to your place to tomorrow to start our project since today's Friday." She gave him the puppy eyes as she asked Dick.

The boy just smiled nervously,_I couldn't say no to her._

"Alright, I'll come and pick you up at the entrance of Gotham mall tomorrow at 12 before we head to my place." Replied the young Grayson as Tania giggled at him.

"Where do you stay?"

"Let's just say I stay at Wayne manor." The raven-head smirked triumphantly in his mind, he is so gonna bragging right now but cheers to be a rich kid.

However Tania mentally frowned. _So Bruce, this is your boy wonder._She thought before smiling and retreated to her locker.

"Cool and by the way I'm calling you Gray since 'Richard's' a mouthful. See you tomorrow!" exclaimed the girl before waving at to him.

The boy wonder just nodded dumbly before blushing.

XX

-Selena's penthouse-

Tania took the bus back to her Mum's penthouse. Another thing that happened in the past decade was that Selena invested most of her money on anything cat-like ever since she managed her own company called, KittyDesigns. It's a fashion company which her mum made after she stopped becoming a prostitute.

The other reason why her mum steals was because she used the money for the company and for the streets cats. She sighed at the truth of her Mum's obsession as she reached and entered her mum's penthouse. When she opened the door, she saw her Selena setting lunch.

"Mum, aren't you supposed to be at work?" Tania asked her mother.

Selena just smiled at her daughter, "Isn't it obvious, I took the day off. I need time to steal this gem tonight."

Tania just shrugged before she had an evil glint in her eyes, "You just want to see Bruce don't you." Said the young thief as she saw her mother heating up from the accusation, "You like him mum!"

It was true though. Her mum does like Bruce when they go to his parties,

-Flashback-

7 years ago, 2003

-Wayne Manor-

Tania grumbled quietly as she saw her mum flirting with Mr Wayne. She told her mum who batman was and her mum said she knew who he was. She then saw her mum motioning her to come to her side.

"Who is this Selena?" smiled Bruce.

Selena just smiled back, "This is my adopted daughter. Aisilin."

Bruce kneeled to her height, "Hey there Aisilin, what beautiful hair you have."

Tania just blushed lightly, "T-thank you Mr Wayne. I dyed it, it looks cool doesn't it?"

"It does Aislin, It makes you look cool." Replied Bruce before returning to face Selena.

Bruce chuckled lightly, "So Selena, where'd you find her and does she know about your 'profession'?" asked Bruce.

Selena just smirked, "I found her near my house trying to pickpocket some people and she does not know about my 'profession'." Selena lied as she hopes Bruce buys her answer.

-Flashback ended-

Selena just huffed and wrapped her arms across her chest, "Says the one who doesn't have boyfriends!" Selena smirked as she saw her daughter pouted.

"For your info 'mum' , I'm hitting on Robin!"

Selena ears perked from that, "You know Robin's identity?"

"Well duh I mean the kid lives with Bruce so he's bound to be Robin, how can you be this dense mum?" Replied Tania, "By the way I'm more than ready to join you tonight."

Selena rubbed her temples, "Baby please, we talked about this."

"But mum, I want to see Robin!" suddenly the teenager smiled.

"Bruce will always be there, the same goes for Robin. It could be like a double date!" Tania said back.

Selena looked at her daughter before chuckling, "Well what do you know, who knew my daughter was this serious about seeing Robin. You wanna be like mummy?" Tania just nodded her head excitedly. Selena just chuckled at her antics.

"Okay then, tonight after dinner suit up." Tania's eyes literally bulged from what her mother just said.

Tania hugged her mother, "Thanks mum!"

Selena just beamed at her daughter eagerness, "Calm down baby!"

"I'm sorry mum, I just can't wait for my debut!" mumbled Tania in her mother's chest. Selena just leaned back on the sofa and stroked her hair. "Just promised me you won't get hurt okay baby?"

"I promise mum, I promise."

XX

-Wayne Manor-

Dick opened the door of the manor and plopped on the sofa.

"Welcome back Master Richard."

Dick realized who it was and replied back, "Hi Alfred, anything new for me?"

"If you mean anything new Master Richard, do you by any chance mean new missions from Master Bruce?" asked the butler as he cleaned wiped a wine glass.

"You know me too well Alfred." Laughed Dick, Alfred just stayed quiet. "Lighten up Alfred."

"Oh yes Master Richard, I will 'lighten' up" Alfred replied back to the boy.

"Hey Alfred chill and could you give me a lift to Gotham mall I'm gonna bring a friend over for our science project." Dick asked as he waited for an answer.

"I'm not sure Master Richard, you should ask Master Bruce for permission to bring your friend over." Alfred replied impassively as the boy whined.

_Bruce should understand, I mean he always have parties. Why can't I bring just one girl right?_Thought the raven haired boy.

"If you are comparing yourself with Master Bruce, please don't. Just ask him, he'll understand."

Dick just blinked, "Wow, you do know me."

"I try my best Master Richard."

XX

-Wayne Manor-

During dinner

Both occupants were having their dinner in silence, Dick was nervous about asking about the guest. He didn't want to trouble Aislin. As they were eating, Bruce noticed the awkwardness and decided to start a conversation, "So Dick, how was school?"

Dick just gulped, "School was great, we have a new student in my class."

"Really? So what's the new student's name?" asked the playboy.

"Her names Aislin Kyle."

Hearing the name Bruce choked on his food, Alfred rushed to his side as Bruce finally swallowed the food. "Did you just say Aislin Kyle?"

"Umm yeah. Why, whats wrong?" Dick raised a brow.

"Dick, Aislin is Selena's daughter."

"Daughter? Selena?" The boy's eyes went wide. "Aislin's catwoman's daughter?!"

"Adopted daughter." Corrected Bruce.

"But she's way too innocent!" Dick shouted across the table.

Bruce just sighed, "She might just be fooling around and shouldn't she be with her age group?"

"She told the class that her qualifications weren't good enough for her to join my seniors so the headmaster sent her to my age group."

Bruce nodded his head, "And that's not all, she's coming here for our science project tomorrow." Continued the boy wonder. Bruce face frowned, "Just make sure she doesn't steal anything."

Robin gave a mock salute, "So, are we going to go on patrol tonight?"

"We patrol every night Dick." Bruce replied slightly annoyed.

"Hey relax, just asking to break the tension."

XX

-Selena's Penthouse-

Selena walked out of the room suited in her Catwoman uniform, and groaned. Her daughter had yet to come out of her room. "Tania, Hurry up! I want to get that gem!" shouted Selena as she waited outside for her little devil.

Suddenly the door opened, and she smirked. There stood her daughter doing a sinful pose.

Tania was wearing exactly like hers except her mid-section was bare and in a diamond shape.

The mask was more similar to Selena's but it covered her eyes leaving the mouth and nose open for her to breath but rather than cat ears, the ears were more of angular. Reminding anyone of a demon's ears. For her shoes, she is wearing a pair of black heeled boots with three buckles on each side to secure it. Overall they her suit was outlined in pink and on her thigh was a black whip similar to her mother's but it has a heart shaped tail.

"How do I look mum?" said Tania in a more sultry tone. Selena just smiled coyly, "It's just wow. I'm just happy that you have a great figure and look at these babies!" said her mum as she grabbed her chest.

Tania shrieked as she pushed her mother and covered her chest, "It's not my fault when they grow!"

Selena just laughed, "Well at least your mother still has her figure."

Tania just grumbled at her mother comparing their figure and sizes.

"Oh, Tania what's your codename?" asked Selena.

The teen squinted her eyes shut trying to think of a name. "How about Succubus?" said the thief. Selena just stared at her daughter. Fake tears started forming in her eyes. "My baby girl is growing!" she shouted as she hugged the blushing girl.

Shortly after, the both of them stared at each other and Selena facial expression became serious. "Tania, from the moment we leave this building. Call each other by our code name and put the skills I thought you into good use. Do you understand me."

Succubus nodded her head.

"I'll lead." Informed Catwoman as she handed her daughter an earpiece for communication.

"Let's go wild!" was Succubus said before following behind her mother.

XX

-Gotham Museum-

Both Thieves were on the glass ceiling of the Museum, "Succubus, use your powers and put the guards to sleep. I'll deal with the cameras and alarms."

"Roger that." Replied Succubus as Catwoman nodded her head before leaping off to the power generator.

_Alright Tania, you can do this._ Succubus thought as she breathed in hard and opened her eyes. This time they were in different shape than her demon eyes. They were like a wavy shuriken(Itachi's mangekyou)

"Tsukiyomi." Whispered Succubus and suddenly the men below fell on the ground. She then deactivated it and returned to her default state. She reached for her earpiece, "Catwoman, the guards are down. Are the power generators off?"

"Yes, generators are off. Meet me at the front door." Replied Catwoman.

"On it." Said Succubus as she climbed down the building.

When Succubus saw her mother waiting at the front door, she gave her mother a thumb's up which her mother gave one in return. As they opened the glass door, they were greeted by a beautiful emerald gem in the main hall.

"Is that the gem?" ask Succubus which Catwoman just nodded in return.

They ran to the glass covered gem which was broken by with a punch from Succubus. Catwoman just gave her questioning look. "What, the alarms are off."

Catwoman just sighed at her daughter before grabbing the gem. "Come on pick anything you like."

Succubus just shook her head, "I'm not into this old stuffs."

Catwoman just shrugged, "Just find something you like, I'll meet you at the rooftop."

"Yes mam'" Succubus replied sarcastically as Catwoman went to the top.

_What should I get..._Succubus thought as she searched for something that catches her attention. But suddenly, she heard the noises above her. She looked and her eyes widened.

Selena was doing several backflips trying to avoid any hits by the dynamic duo.

XX

-Rooftop-

"Hello Bruce. Came here to see me?" purred Catwoman as she kicked the Batman from his side.

"Selena, return the gem back." Said the dark knight as he dodged the attack. Selena just chuckled, "You think I'll just give this to you big boy?"

The batman just grunted as he threw his batarang at the gem before a whip deflected it. Looking at the intruder The Dark Knight frowned as he locked his eyes on the newest party member.

_Who is she?_ Bruce thought before earning a kick from Selena.

"Stop day dreaming Bruce, eyes on me remember?" said Selena as she returned back with her daughter.

Batman's glare intensified, "Who is she Selena?"

"Glad that you asked Bruce. Since you have the boy wonder I decided to have a girl wonder myself." Selena then continued and faced Robin, "Robin meet Succubus, Succubus meet Robin."

Succubus just gave the boy wonder a cherry kiss who he in return blushed from this. It's not everyday you'll get something like this happening to you.

"So Selena, is she your daughter?" Bruce settled his hand on his utility belt just for safety. Selena just replied simply, "Nope, the kid doesn't know her mummy's a thief."

Robin clenched his fist from the truth, "Bullshit, you're her mother! You should at least tell what you do for a living!"

Tania blushed slightly from Robin's outburst.

"Are you by any chance interested in my daughter? Richard Grayson." Both men eyes went wide from hearing Robin's name.

"How'd you know my name?" Robin growled loudly, Succubus just chuckled.

"What's so funny?" He said as he pointed his bo staff at her.

"You've just blown your own cover!" Exclaimed the teenager. Robin then realized his mistake and smacked his face with his palm, "Stupid stupid."

"Enough of this, Robin you're mine!" shouted Succubus as she gave him an uppercut which he failed to dodge and flew across the roof. Batman just ran to his aid but was halted in his tracks as Catwoman blocked his way, "You're with me Bats." Was Selena said before they started their own battle.

Meanwhile, Robin was having trouble handling Succubus. She was giving fast punches which he managed to dodge.

_She's wearing me out._ Robin thought as he dodged another kick.

"Enough!" Robin screamed as he directed his fist to her face which she did a roundhouse. So now Robin was on the ground clutching his face. She then leaped on him and straddled him, using her whips to subdue his arms above his head. Succubus then brought her mouth to his ear.

"Do you know why we're called succubus?" she said in a whisper that gave goosebumps across his body.

"N-No, why?"

She then giggled and said, "Cause we're hot and love S-E-X"

_Love messing with him._ Thought the thief.

Robin breath hitched when she said that but were abrupt when he found his captor sprung back, avoiding a kick from a figure.

"Stay away from my little brother!" said the figure.

Tania just groaned as she stretched her body and looked at her attacker. _Great, how can I forget the big sister._

"Hello Batgirl, nice to see you helping your little brother. But we were having some fun. Right Richard." She said playfully.

Batgirl eyed the girl, "How do you know his name?"

"You know, you guys are real dumb. You just told me the answer." Batgirl just face palm herself, "How can I just reveal his identity like that!"

Succubus activated her powers before grinning.

Name: Barbara Gordon

"Like I said you were real dumb. Barbara." She replied smugly.

Batgirl grabbed her batarang, "Okay enough with the games, how did you know our names?"

She brought a finger to her lips, "Secret." _Tania then exhaled slowly before saying it, __**Tsukiyomi!**_

She trapped Robin in the dimension, "Where am I?!"

He was on the same rooftop except everything was red and black.

"You're in my realm Richard." She said before tracing her fingers on his chest and cupping his cheek.

Robin breathing started becoming faster with every touch, "You're cute Richard." She said before their lips met. It was a small kiss. "That was a parting kiss till we meet again." Was all she said before Robin found himself on the ground panting hard.

"Dick! You okay lil bro?" Asked Batgirl as she helped him to his feet.

Robin just nodded his head before touching his lips, _Succubus, you're one crazy thief._

XX

Both thieves were running as fast as they could, Selena looked at her daughter who was smiling, "Guess something good happened back there?"

"Yup, what about you and Bruce? Did he took the gem back?" Asked Tania as she jumped passed a building.

"We kissed and stuff but the gem," she grabbed her back and took out the gem, "Is here."

Tania just grinned, "Looks like we had a win-win situation here."

"Indeed we have baby."

XX


	5. Chapter 5

"Things"-Conversation

_Things_-Thoughts

"_Things__"- News/Newspaper_

"Things"- Telepath communication

XX

Breaking News

"_It seems that Catwoman has struck again and this time, with her new sidekick. Together they stole the emerald gem that belonged to the Pharaoh of Egy-"___The television was then switched by a very angry Bruce.  
Dick just stared at his adoptive father and sigh, "Bruce, have any idea who's Succubus?"

Bruce sat on the chair and growled, "My main suspect is Aisilin Kyle."

"How'd you know if it's her? She's different from her mother!" Said Dick but it was more of a scream.

"Dick, she might be acting just to trick and you. The worse of all, they know _your_ identity including Barbara's."

"I still think it's not Aislin, Selena said she doesn't know about her job as a thief!"

"...Robin, she's raised by Selena. You shouldn't stay with her."

"Don't lecture me Bruce! You and Selena are still friends even if she steals things that god-knows worth millions of dollars!" The young Grayson retorted back with furiously.

Batman sighed, "She's young Dick, both of you are. She might break your heart."

"So? Screw that, I'm going to pick her up from Gotham mall." Shrugged Dick as he opened the door followed by Alfred.

"You like her. Don't you Dick?" Bruce said looking at Dick.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Dick said as he left the door.

_Just don't mess things up Dick. She might be as dangerous as Selena herself._

XX

-Gotham mall-

Tania was whistling a tune as she waited at the bench and suddenly blushed at a certain thought.

_His lips are soft and the scent he gave off was...was amazing!_The girl thought about yesterday's activity. You see, after the night's event Tania could not help but think about Richard or should she say Robin.

"Aislin!"

Her train of thoughts halted when she heard someone called her name. The girl looked up at the familiar voice and smiled. Gray was right in front of her wearing his sleeveless black shirt and khaki shorts.

Dick was staring at her with his mouth hanging open. The girl he's having a crush on was wearing a baby blue tank top, a mini jean and slippers. One thing was on his mind at that time.

_Hot...WAIT-what did I just say?_He was then brought back to reality from Aislin shaking him lightly on the shoulder.

"Gray, are you feeling okay? Do we need to cancel the project?" Tania asked as she saw him blush from him spacing out for awhile.

"NO! I-I mean I'm f-fine." Dick stuttered out loud when she said about cancelling the project.

Tania just smirked inwardly at his little outburst, "Are you sure?" She placed her palm on his forehead, it was getting warm. He was feeling embarrass from her touch so she used her empathy ability and gave more waves that made him more embarrassed.

Dick's blush deepened when she placed her palm on him, _she's touching me. They feel soft and smooth._

"I'm fine j-just a little hot." The raven replied.

"You're funny Gray, I like that."

The raven eyes mentally widened his eyes, _did she just said that?_

"L-Lets just go to the manor." Dick said as he motioned her to follow him.

XX

Alfred was in the Royce Royal waiting patiently for the young master and his guest. As he turned his head where the young master went, he saw him with the guest heading towards the car. He noticed the young master's blush as he talked with her. He gave a warm smile at the two. Alfred then left the car and opened the passenger door.

Tania saw the car and faked a gasp, "This baby, is your car?!"

Dick simply nodded his head.

"Welcome back Master Richard, I see you have our guest. Do enter so we could drive back to the manor."

When the both of them entered the back seats, Tania faked another gasp. Tania knew that the interior was custom made because of the gold plating on the dashboard and the seats had silver linings.

"Gray, this is awesome!" Tania squealed as she sat on the seats. Dick looked surprised from her reaction.

_Guess Selena didn't give her rides on these type of cars. What a horrible mother._ Dick scoffed at remembering the thief's name.

As Alfred started the car, he drove to the manor at a constant speed. Tania could only pretend to marvel the car's interiors.

The boy wonder looked at Aislin as she began playing with the cup holders as she opened and closed it.

_She's so cute._ Before his eyes widened, _did I just say that again? What's happening to me..._

He suddenly felt a short tug on his sleeve as he saw Aislin looking at him worriedly, "What's wrong Aislin?"

She hesitated a moment and was looking elsewhere.

Dick felt bad for her, "Aislin, you need to tell me. What's wrong?"

"I-I'm scared of Mr Wayne. Mum said that he's meaner now." Tania replied innocently.

Tania wasn't lying though, when she saw Bruce and her mother confronting he was being intimidating and the wavelength he was giving off at that time made her uneasy.

Dick raised his eyebrow, "Bruce is...he's in a hard time position right now but don't worry. You're with me so don't feel scared."

"R-Really, you promise?"

"I promise."

Tania then had an interesting idea, "G-Gray c-can I lean on you? I always do that with mum when I feel nervous."

Dick blushed from what he just heard, "S-Sure."

Dick's breathing hitched when she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his chest.

Tania couldn't help but feel calm when she breathed his scent, it was nice like a very nice smell and she inwardly giggled when her empathy abilities felt that he was feeling uneasy from her touch. She sighed as she drifted off to sleep.

Dick then looked down on Aislin breathing slowly. He pulled back her yellow streaked hair behind her ear. He stared at sleeping form before smiling softly.

_Don't worry Aislin, I'll protect you. You're not like your mother._

As they were close to the manor's gates, Alfred pressed the button of the privacy windows. When they were opened, he looked behind again he saw the two teens and smiled from their affection.

When they reached the porch, Alfred stopped the car. "We're here Master Richard."

Dick just nodded his head as he looked back at Aislin. She was still sleeping on him so he decided to wake her up from her slumber. He lightly tapped her shoulder.

Tania mumbled some things before she started to wake up. She blinked and looked up at Dick.

"We're here sleepyhead."

Tania just smiled tiredly, "Don't worry, I know."

When Alfred opened the door Dick came out first followed by Tania. When Alfred opened the manor's front door, Dick thanked him and Tania just gave him soft a smile which Alfred just nodded in return.

"Bruce! I'm back."

No reply.

"Master Bruce told me that he went for his usual 'meeting'." Alfred said as he closed the doors.

Dick just nodded his head, he knew what Alfred meant. Since Bruce was one of the founding members of Justice League, he has been very busy with things outside Gotham. Especially since the invasion from the 'other' species.

"What meeting?" Tania asked her companion.

Dick just gave her sad smile, "He's just out for the usual business meetings."

_I shouldn't do this, lying to her about myself._ The boy wonder thought when he lied to Aislin about Bruce.

"So Gray, since Bruce's out, Let's do the project now!" beamed the girl when she found out Bruce wasn't in the house.

Dick nodded his head, "Alright, I'll show you my room." As he went to the second floor with Tania trailing behind him.

XX

-The Watchtower- (1)

"Her name is Succubus." Batman said as he pressed the button and a holographic image of the thief appeared. The Justice League had various reactions from the image. It was a girl in similar dressing as Catwoman but a little more 'revealing' with a whip ready to engage an enemy. Batman pressed the holograph again, this time picture of guards on the floor unmoving. The League's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me she killed them!" Wonder Woman pointed at the said picture.

Batman shook his head, "No she didn't kill them. Instead she brought them to sleep."

"What do you mean brought them to sleep?" Hal Jordan asked from his seat.

Batman nodded his head, "The guards said that they were doing their daily rounds in the museum when they fainted so we couldn't get any information about her abilities. But luckily, when Robin was fighting with her, she placed him this realm where everything was red and black in colour before she..." The Batman trailed off.

The league waited for the answer, "So what did she do to Robin?" continued Superman.

"She kissed him."

"Wait, she kissed him?! Is she another Catwoman or something?" Flash joked.

"Yes. She's indeed Catwoman's protégé."

Flash choked on while he drunk the water he was gulping when the others widened their eyes on the latest information.

"Are you saying that Catwoman had been teaching someone?" Green arrow questioned the detective.

"Yes she has been and I was suspecting it was her daughter Aislin Kyle." Bruce replied as he pressed the screen and another holographic image appears showing said name. The league had various reactions at the image. It was a young girl around the age of 15. Her left hand pulling a lock of hair behind her ear and giving a warm smile to the camera. She was wearing a light green dress with a summer hat.

The flash laughed, "You mean this innocent girl is the girl you're suspecting? Give her a break Batman, she looks too sweet to steal let alone hurt someone."

"Appearance can be deceiving Flash. She could very well be pretending to act as an innocent girl."

"Yeah well so what do you want us to do?" Flash replied while eyeing her body.

Wonder Woman just gave him a slap to the back of his head, "Continue Batman."

The Batman nodded his head, "For now we do nothing but we're keeping an eye on Aislin for now."

The rest of the League members agreed to Batman's decision.

"Since the briefings done, you're dismissed." With that the heroes stood up and left the briefing room except the founding members.

They met each other's gaze before J'onn broke the silence, "Why are you telling this to us?"He said using his telepath.

"No, the reason why I'm telling you this is because of Succubus powers." Batman replied.

"Yes, I do find it interesting that she could put those guards to sleep. Just what are her abilities?" Wonder Woman asked as she placed her fingers to her chin thinking.

Superman then decided to step up, "I think we shouldn't get into the girl's life yet. We're not even sure if the girl is Succubus."

"I agree with Supes. I mean we don't have enough evidence if it's her." Agreed Flash from his seat.

"That's why I said I'll be watching her. I placed cameras around the manor since she's coming over to do a project with Robin." He then pressed another button and various windows of videos.

The original members mouth were left hanging and stunned, "Isn't that breached of privacy Bruce?" Flash asked.

"Yes I know, but it's for the best. Diana, Barry and Clark you are going to alert me if she does anything suspicious. J'onn and Hal, you're with me checking on Aislin's history." The team nodded their head on the respective roles, "Let's go."

XX

With Wonder Woman, Flash, Superman

The three League members were staring on their respective computers, "You think Bruce is a little... you know, being so serious with this Succubus." Flash asked as he watched some videos rather than doing at what he's told.

"We can't blame him since this new thief could be dangerous when she has this unique ability to be running around Gotham." The man of steel replied.

Diana ignored their conversation as she looked at the video and something caught her eyes. It was Richard and their target. "Guys, look at this."

The two heroes came too Diana's area and saw what she was watching.

"Well looks like we found the target." Said the Flash as he sat beside Diana.

XX

-Dick's room-

At the same time...

Dick was amazed, Aislin was smart in science even if she disagrees. When they entered his room, the first thing they did was brainstorming about what they would be explaining in their project. So, they decided to do something simple. Aislin suggested on explaining the differences between compounds and mixture and describing how they were made.

But something was currently in his mind so he couldn't help but ask her.

"So Aislin, what does your mum do?"

"Do you really want to know?" The girl asked her companion. Dick nodded his head and Tania looked around as though someone is listening to them. "She owns a fashion company called KittyDesigns."

The raven haired boy just stared at her, _Looks like I was correct about her not knowing her mum does._

Tania then had a brilliant idea, "Say Gray, how about we play game?"

Dick gave her a questioning look, "What game?"

Tania just giggled, "It's nothing big. I'll ask you a question and you answer. Got it?"

Dick nodded his head, "Since I asked you a question, you can ask one to me."

Tania struck a thinking pose, "This has been in my mind for awhile."

"Go ahead."

"Why are you staying with Mr Wayne?" She asked trying to act as clueless as possible.

The boy wonder's eyes shot right up before he looked on the ground, "I-It's something I don't want to talk about."

Tania's eyes softened as she hit a soft spot, "G-Gray I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Dick cut her off, "No it's alright, I'll tell you anyways."

"If you're sure..." Tania replied.

Dick nodded his head, "Okay, this is why I stay with Bruce."

Tania nodded her head as Dick started on his story.

"You see, I was an acrobat but one day when I was 10. Someone sabotaged the ropes that my parents were on and they... they-" Dick started to tear up.

Tania eyes widened realization as she knew what he felt. His parents were murdered. He even saw their deaths just like how she saw the Joker killed hers. Tania out of instincts hugged Dick.

"Shh gray... I'm sorry for asking that question." Dick didn't reply as he broke down.

Tania then tried to give him calming wavelengths because the wavelengths he was giving off were too hard on her.

Dick stopped crying when Aislin cupped his cheek, "Gray... I haven't told anyone this. But feeling your sadness makes me sad because I have an ability called empathy. I could feel your sadness and right now I'm sending calm wavelengths to you. So please don't cry it hurts me too."

Tania then did something she never done to any boy. She brought her lips to his and before they knew it, they were kissing each other. Dick's eyes widened before he closed it.(2)

Both were fighting for dominance but incredibly Dick was winning, the both of them did it for the next few minutes savouring each other's tastes. Dick pushed her on the floor so that he was lying above her, their bodies squished together from the passionate kiss they were giving.

XX

-Watchtower-

At the same time...

Flash was whistling as he saw the two teenagers making out while the other two league members just stared at the screen before Flash got their attention back.

"So should we record this down or what? Cause I'm not doing it."

"Don't record this down. Let them be." Replied Wonder Woman trying to ignore the moans and the scene before her.

Superman just turned the screen off, "Let's just tell Bruce that they were doing their project and nothing else."

The two of them nodded their head in agreement.

XX

-Dick's room-

When Dick pulled away from the lack of air both teenagers were panting. Their eyes were half-lidded and cloudy from the moment they had with each other. Dick looked at Aislin as she was blushing hard.

"What does this kiss mean?" Dick asked.

"I-I don't know I'm sorry for doing it." Tania replied quickly. She then stood up ready to leave before Dick stopped her. "Don't I-I like you!" Dick shouted as he told the truth.

Tania even blushed from the truth, _he likes me!_

Tania then hugged him, "You like me?" Dick nodded his head again, "I-I like you too Gray! I like how you hold me, you're awkwardness and this feeling you give me in this short amount of time! To me you're attractive!"

Richard Grayson couldn't believe what he just heard. The girl he just met in one day, the girl he has a crush on likes him?

"S-So what does this makes us?" Robin stuttered out.

"I-I guess it makes us a couple." Answered the young thief.

"Y-Yeah about that." _I'll have to tell her._ Dick breathed hard, "I'm Robin!"

Tania looked surprised from his outburst, she didn't know her now-boyfriend would tell her straight away. "I-If you're Robin then is Batman..."

Dick nodded his head, "Promise me you won't tell Bruce or anyone else!"

Tania hugged him and whispered, "I promise I won't. You're secret's safe with me."

_But I can't tell him mine. I'm sorry Gray._

XX

-Wayne manor living room-

It was evening and Tania told her mother that she'll be coming home late and Selena said that she'd be picking her up from Wayne manor.

The couple were currently in the living room watching the television. Tania was beside Dick cuddling into him. Dick just blushed even though he knew the both of them were a couple now. He stopped his thoughts when the door opened revealing Bruce entering the manor.

Bruce frowned when he saw Dick was beside Aislin. The both of them jumped when Bruce saw them cuddling on the sofa. Dick elbowed Aislin who just smiled at Bruce.

"Hello Mr Wayne. Remember me?" Tania grinned, giving him a british accent.

Bruce then put up his normal persona, "Why hello there Aislin. Of course I remember you with your purple hair and your eyes. You could also drop that British accent since I know who you are."

Tania just giggled, "What could I say Mr Wayne, I'm unique aren't I?" she said as Bruce chuckled

"Why yes you are. Tell me, how's your mother? Is she still madly in love with me." Bruce asked as he sat opposite them. Tania groaned when he mentioned her mother's name.

"Don't get me started Mr Wayne. She could only say your name when we're alone. You should just marry my mum Mr Wayne since she could only think of that."

"I'm planning to marry when I feel like it but enough about that. How about the both of you?"

Tania just grinned and Dick wrapped his arm around her waist, "Bruce... me and Aislin are a couple."

All hell broke loose in Bruce's mind, _Dick, you're gonna get it when she leaves this house._Bruce thought before he forced a smile which went unnoticed. "Well congratulations, I wish the best for the both of you."

Tania mentally frowned because the wavelengths Bruce's giving off switched immediately but he managed to hide it well._Well duh he's the Batman, so of course he could hide his personality._

Alfred then entered the living room, "Dinner is ready Master Bruce."

Bruce nodded his head, "Thank you Alfred." He then faced the couple, "Aislin, come have dinner with us."

The dual haired girl nodded her head and followed Dick to the table where Alfred was setting the food and tableware. Bruce noticed two necklaces around her neck, "So what's with the two necklaces?"

Tania jumped lightly when he asked about the necklaces. She then took out her necklaces, "They were both given to me by two important people. The same goes for this bracelet." As she showed her wrist.

Bruce merely nodded his head still unsure if she was telling the truth.

Tania gulped as she hoped that Bruce didn't realize it wasn't her. Dick glanced to his side and noticed her uneasiness and glared at Bruce, "Bruce could you stop scaring her. Your gaze is enough to scare a kid away!"

"Dick settle down."

"Screw that! She's clearly scared of you!"

Tania then stood up, "I-I'm sorry for causing any trouble!" She said before rushing off to the door.

"Aislin! Wai-" but he was too late. The door slammed shut.

He turned to Bruce, "The fucks wrong with you?"

"Dick don't use that language on me! She might be planning on stealing something here, who knows she might even bugged the place!"

"Shut up! Stop suspecting people! This job is making you insane that you couldn't see that she's nothing like her mother!" The boy retorted back.

"If you may excuse me sir but dinner is here." Alfred said breaking the fight.

"I'm not hungry Alfred." Dick replied as he ran to his room living the two adults alone.

"Sometimes he doesn't know who he's living with."

Alfred sighed, "He's growing up Master Bruce, you should respect his choices."

"I don't know Alfred..." Bruce replied as rubbed his temples from the thought.

"Like I said Master Bruce, he's growing up. I even remembered when you were his age. Cheeky little devil you were." Mused Alfred as he left the living room leaving Bruce to himself.

XX

Tania ran out of the house and called her mother, she waited and her mum picked up.

"Hello baby, is there anything wrong?" came in Selena's voice.

"M-Mum... can you p-pick me up?"

Realizing her daughter was crying, Selena went straight to the point. "Where should I pick you up baby?"

"Just pick me up at the park where we used to take our walks." Replied Tania

"Alright baby, I'm on my way."

XX

-The Park-

Tania was sitting on the bench where she and Selena used to sit when she was a kid. She then heard footsteps and looked up. It was her mother.

"Mum..." Before she ran and hugged her.

"Shhh baby whats wrong?" Selena asked with concern.

"Bruce... he was giving off angry wavelengths towards me and I'm scared of it." The young thief answered her mother.

They sat on the bench with Tania's head on her lap, "I know baby, he's just suspicious of you. He thinks you're Succubus." Selena said as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"But why must he so serious to the point he gives out killer intent when he knows Robin and me are a couple?"

Selena raised her brow, "Robin and you are a couple? Since when did it happen?"

Quickly realizing her mistake, Tania shoot up and covered her mother's mouth, "It happened today when he told me his secret and I told him my ability to feel wavelengths."

Selena sighed in relief, "At least you didn't tell you're Succubus or else it'll lead to another ending."

Tania just kept quiet.

"So the both of you kissed or something?" Hearing it from her mother, Tania couldn't help but blush.

Selena smirked, "Seeing your blush, I think the both of you indeed kissed." Her blush deepened as she tried hiding it from her mother, Selena laughed.

"Mum! Don't say things like that!"

"Okay okay, I'm just messing with you." Putting her hands up in defence.

Tania just huffed, "Come on mum lets go mum. It's getting late."

Selena nodded her head before standing up and going to the car.

**XX**

IQ-Alright guys I'm gonna stop here. Phew, this is another long one. Remember to Review,Favourite,Follow.It makes me happy so that I could have the drive to update

(1)-Inspired by Bonesboy15's Kitsune: son of catwoman chapter 3

(2)-I wanted to write lemon but I didn't want to cause they are too cute to do that plus the rating is T


End file.
